Salaisuudeksi kätkeytyvä valhe
by Aimtist
Summary: On Bellan ja Edwardin häiden aatto. Onnea vain häiritsee Bellan tunteet rakastajatartaan Alicea kohtaan. Alicea, joka rakkaudentunnustuksistaan huolimatta on yhä yhdessä Jasperin kanssa. Rosaliekaan ei voi kuin katsoa vierestä, miten rakastavaiset kärsivät. Alice/Bella, Edward/Bella, Jasper/Alice.


Title: Salaisuudeksi kätkeytyvä valhe

Beta: nnora

Hahmot/Paritus: Alice/Bella, Edward/Bella, Jasper/Alice, Rosalie

Vastuunvapautus: Twilight hahmoineen ja maailmoineen kuuluu Stephenie Meyerille

AN: Ensimmäinen Twilight-ficcini joten vautsi vau :D

"Minä rakastan sinua. Nyt ja aina. Ja osoitan sen kaikin mahdollisin tavoin, mitä vain keksin. Ole kiltti, Bella. Älä tee tätä. Sinä et rakasta häntä", Alice anoi kammatessaan hääpukuun sonnistautuneen Bellan ruskeita hiuksia. Ainut paikalla olija heidän lisäkseen oli Rosalie, joka tiesi ennestään Alicen ja Bellan suhteesta.

Kuvajaistaan tuijottava tyttö pudisti päätään pienesti. "Ei, Alice. Sinä hoet tuota, mutta et ole tehnyt elettäkään osoittaaksesi puhettasi todeksi. Olet vieläkin naimisissa Jasperin kanssa. Sinä suutelet häntä jopa minun nähteni. Perheesi nähden. Mutta meidän suhteestamme tietää vain Rosalie, ja vain siksi, että hän vahingossa todisti meidän vaihtavan suudelmia", Bellan ääni muuttui hetki hetkeltä kimeämmäksi, yrittäessään puhua tarpeeksi hiljaa, etteivät muut alakerrassa kuulleet. Hänen äänensä värisi suuttumuksesta. Hänen oli pakko pitää tauko, jos he aikoivat pitää puheenaiheensa salassa.

Morsian veti syvään henkeä rauhoittaakseen itsensä. "Sinä vietät yösi Jasperin kanssa. Hän saa sinulta enemmän kuin minä, vaikka väität rakastavasi minua enemmän. Vaikka sanot, että teidän suhteenne on ohi, ei se ole. Sinä vain yrität uskotella niin, koska olet liian ahne valitsemaan kahdesta vaihtoehdosta. Sinä tahdot molemmat, mikä ei ole mahdollista. Minun on siis päätettävä puolestasi."

Bella nousi ylös ja katsoi toista suoraan silmiin. Alicen silmät olisivat tyäyttyneet kyynelistä, jos hän vain olisi voinut itkeä. Bella ei tietenkään huomannut tätä. Morsian oli aikeissa kääntyä ovea kohti, kun Alicen huulet vangitsivat hänen omansa lyhyeen suudelmaan. "Minä pyydän", keijukaismainen nainen anoi vasten toisen huulia.

Ovelta kuului koputus ja Alice irrottautui äkisti. Tämä vaistonvarainen teko vain vahvisti Bellan päätöstä. Alice ei valitsisi hänen ja Jasperin välillä. Hän jäisi pelkäksi rakastajattareksi. Alice pitäisi heidän suhteensa salaisuutena, aina.

Bella pudisti päätään uudestaan ja astui ulos huoneesta, missä hänen isänsä odotti. Hän loi viimeisen katseen Aliceen, jota koko kohtauksen ajan hiljaa ollut Rosalie pidätteli. Hän sulki oven perässään. Suljetun oven takana Rosalie kuiskasi toisen korvaan sympaattiset anteeksipyytönsä. Alice ei vain voisi tehdä enää mitään.

Laskeutuessaan pitkin portaita ja nähdessään lopulta sulhasensa, Bella mietti seurauksia. Hänen ja Edwardin suhde oli valhetta. Hän ei rakastanut tuota mystistä vampyyria. Mutta astellessaan lähemmäs, kohti alttaria, Bella muistutti, että hänen ja Alicen suhdekin oli ollut vain valhetta. Alice ei rakastanut häntä. Heidän suhteensa oli ollut vain salaisuudeksi kätkeytyvä valhe. Suurempaa palturia, kuin hänen ja Edwardin suhde.

Lopulta sanoessaan tahdon, Bellan silmät olivat kyynelistä sumeat. Muut erehtyivät luulemaan niitä ilon kyyneleiksi, mutta oikeasti hän vuodatti katkeruuttaan, mitä hän tunsi Alicea ja tämän valheita kohtaan.

Kyynelten sumentamien silmiensä vuoksi, Bella ei nähnyt Alicen tuskaista katsetta, kun toinen lupautui hänen veljelleen. Edward ei kuullut hänen murheen täyttämiä ajatuksiaan, omalta onneltaan. Edes Jasper ei huomannut toisen puoliskonsa kärsimystä. Vain Rosalie todisti kaksikon kivun, mitä Bellan ja Edwardin häät heille aiheuttivat. Ja hän tiesi, ettei hän voisi tehdä mitään, mikä selvittäisi tämän sotkun. Heidät oli kummatkin sidottu suhteisiin, jotka perustuivat valheille. He olivat itse luoneet kohtalonsa, eikä hän voisi tehdä asialle mitään.

He eläisivät valheissaan, kunnes särkisivät salaisuudet. Sitä joutuu avaamaan simpukan, että pääsee käsiksi helmeen. Kun salaisuuksien verho olisi sirpaleina, voisivat he vihdoin selvittää totuuden ja saada onnensa. Siihen asti, he eläisivät valheessa.


End file.
